


True Love

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Series: Requested Ficlets [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelingsJust once please try not to be so mean





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by saffron-mischief on tumblr ♥ I did something a lil different with this, in that it's purely dialogue.

“Goddammit Jonathan, just this _once_ could you listen to me!?”

“I listen to you far more than you deserve, Edward.”

“More than I- I deserve to be listened to far more than most-”

“No, you just think you do.”

“I am a _genius!_ ”

“The only reason anyone would know that is because you never shut up about it!”

“I- I’m smart! I’m the most intelligent person in the room at any given time and-”

“Oh, give it a rest, Edward.”

“...”

“...Edward, are you crying?”

“...”

“Edward, look at me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Ed-”

“Why do you _always_ do this?! Why do you always say shit like that when you know how I- Can’t you ever just fucking think about how I feel?! Why do you always have to turn every disagreement into something so hurtful?!”

“It is not my fault that you are far more sensitive than-”

“Jonathan, those are just the sort of things _he_ said and you know it. That’s _why_ you said it. You say the thing that will hurt me most, and it doesn’t matter how much I toughen up, you will always find where my skin is thinnest.”

“...”

“...I just don’t understand why you like to see me like this.”

“I… I don’t. Like to see you like this.”

“Very convincing.”

“Edward, would you please come here?”

“No. I’m _tired_ , Jonathan. I’m exhausted. I would honestly rather you _hit_ me than say half the things you do.”

“I would _never_ -!”

“Then why do you speak to me that way?! Give me a reason! If you don’t like to do it and you apparently don’t want to hurt me, why do it?!”

“It… It’s a defense mechanism. It’s what I’m used to doing, it’s what I’ve always done. I… I didn’t mean to make you _cry_ -”

“It always makes me cry. I just don’t usually let you see.”

“Edward, I… I’m sorry.”

“...Thank you. I know that must have been hard for you to say.”

“Seeing you this upset is harder.”

“ _You_ did this.”

“I know.”

“It can’t keep happening.”

“I know.”

“I mean it, Jonathan. If you keep hurting me this way, I am going to _leave_. I don’t want to, but I will. I’m not going to linger in yet _another_ abusive relationship.”

“...”

“...Wait, are _you_ crying now?”

“...No.”

“Jon, if this is some manipulation tactic to make me feel sorry for you-”

“No! No, it- god fucking dammit. It’s just… occurred to me that I’ve been engaging in- what you just said. Abusive behavior. I told myself I wouldn’t, I promised myself, but I did it anyway.”

“Jon…”

“You should leave. You should go. You don’t need yet another-”

“Oh, please shut up.”

“...”

“Come here.”  
“...”

“Lovely. Now, put your hands on my hips and kiss me.”

“Edward-”

“Jonathan.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
